


Stepbro, what are you doing!?

by lena_licious



Category: Step Brothers (2008)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Sink, stepsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_licious/pseuds/lena_licious
Summary: If you can't tell, then I am truly sorry for you
Relationships: Brother/Sister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Stepbro, what are you doing!?

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this is my first work uwu <3 i hope you enjoy >_<

So I'm lying in my bed, watching clips from last night's cult session which was recorded, when I hear an unbearable shrieking noise coming from the kitchen. I go to check it out, angered that I was disrupted.

However, there was a bit of a treat there for me. My step-sister, Alex, was stuck in the sink. Her hand was in the drain as one of her rings fell down and she was trying to get it back out, and her head got stuck under the faucet. 

_Perfect opportunity for me to strike_ , I think to myself. 

Alex sees me out of the corner of her eye since she can't exactly move her head and calls out, "Steve, thank God you're here! Listen, I got stuck in the sink and I don't know how to get myself out, can you help me without telling Dad? He'd KILL me!" 

I turn away and chuckle to myself in shock at how she doesn't realise the predicament she's in. I leave the room without a word so that I can grab some... materials... to help me out. 

I head back to the kitchen, only to see a now enraged Alex screaming at me for not helping her.

"I am helping you, stepsis," I say. "I won't tell Dad. That is.. if you're quiet." 

She nods instantly like the wench she is, understanding what's about to happen to her. 

I first look around to see if anyone else is near us, and I begin to pull down her booty shorts. I don't understand how one wears those and except my 72-inch shaft NOT to rise. It's almost as if... she planned this... 

I'm pretty sure I caught a glimpse of a smile in her face when I started to tie her hair up, but I can't be too sure since she's playing the innocent step-sister in this scenario. 

I waste no time pulling my jeans down, you know the stripped ones that new yorkers and Soundcloud rappers wear. This is all about me today, not her. She has more than enough simps in her Instagram dm's to last a lifetime.

I shove my 72-inch smegma forging breeding rod into her meat curtains, feeling not quite a tight squeeze, but rather an empty, damp, cave. What has my stepsister been doing? It's impossible she's had someone bigger than me, I literally have 72 whole ass inches on this bad boy. 

As expected from this initial thrust, Alex seems to be enjoying herself, though not nearly as much as I had hoped. This was an entirely new experience for me, she must be getting some a-level dick. 

Wait a minute.

The only person I know of in our area with a dick larger than mine is... my dad.

Well, step sister's gotta share sometimes if ya know what I mean. 

I thank myself for bringing a condom with me because I guess I lost track of how good I was feeling. It always feels good when it's illegal. Before I take my split fire cum blaster out for the last time, I spank her ass and she seems to yelp in joy. 

_THAT'S what I was missing this whole time?_

I decide to save this information for future occurrences since I don't count on this being our last time ;).

-2 months later-

A lot of people in our community have started to become suspicious of the relationship I have with Alex. They don't have any concrete evidence of our acts, yet we need to keep a low profile. For that, what better place to live than Alabama?

Alex and I just about finish loading our things onto the truck before Dad comes to visit us and wish us a happy and fun life in Alabama.

We smile and drive off into the distance, living happily incest after.

**Author's Note:**

> dude why. why did you do this to yourself


End file.
